Skies Of Equestria
by Kaymon the Tigress
Summary: A Skies of Arcadia/My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic twist! Tells a story of Fledge Heart, Snitcher Snatch and Glisten's adventures in the skies of Equestria. They are collecting the Elements of Power, pure moonstone crystals that can summon Humulia; living weapons. They are stopping the rivaling force of Bridlua from calling the Rain of Destruction! And more!


The night seemed fairly peaceful. As if nothing could go wrong.

But no night is ever peaceful... is it?

. . .

Racing through the skies was a silver ship unlike any had ever seen. It looked more like a stalagmite than an actual ship. The "smoke" it left behind was more like a glowing trail of rainbow orbs.

Inside the strange ship, was a Navy blue unicorn stallion. The stallion's ivory main was cut short and thrown into a ponytail, while his long ears flapped in the wind. His tail was short, but slightly curled. The blue pony's eyes glowed a goldish-yellow in determination. He wore a most interesting outfit; white sleeves with gold trimming the ends, and a sleeveless shirt to match. His Cutie Mark was a Twilight Sparkle Moonstone, which was a lavender purple gem cut into the shape of a star.

Something exploded onto the ship. The stallion looked back to see and enormous metal ship flying behind him, firing at him. He had no idea what it was exploding onto a ship, but he knew he shouldn't stay long. He tried cranking the speed up on his own ship, but the ship wouldn't go faster. The other ship continued hurling things that exploded onto the stallion's own vessel. One was so close that it shook the whole ship, and the poor stallion and hit his head against the console, which caused him to blackout.

. . .

"Ma'am, the stallion has gone unconscious, and the ship is slowing down to a crawl." a unicorn mare on the ship's radar announced

"Excellent! No stallion nor mare has ever run from the great Prissy Pride!" the admiral mare announced

She was a pale pink unicorn with a gold and silver mane that fell down to almost her hooves. Her long tail had elegant waves that was almost as long as her mane. Her lavender eyes sparkled from her own pride and confidence.

Many of the ponies that worked for her knew she'd never seen real battle. She'd only been named first admiral because of her parents money and status.

"Bring the stallion aboard the Cygnus and let us return home!" she ordered

. . .

The Cygnus grabbed a hold of the ship using a bushel of Bridluian unicorn soldiers. Then two more used their own magic to pull the mysterious stallion from the wrecked ship.

But before the Cygnus could pull the rest of the ship on, the Cygnus shook from missiles pounding into its side. The silvers stalagmite ship broke loose from the unicorn grasp and fell below the clouds.

. . .

"Status report!" Prissy Pride shouted

"It seems a caravel is attacking the ship!"

The pony in the Crow's Nest reported, "It's Air Pirate!"

"How many?!"

"It looks like one, but she's maneuvering much quicker than we can catch, ma'am!"

Another Bridluians soldier reported from another part of the ship, "They're boarding, ma'am! I repeat, they are boarding!"

"Take out the filthy mongrels, and wipe their ship off the map!" Prissy Pride barked, "and get me that stallion!"

. . .

Out of the caravel, a light blue pegasi mare with a glass eye-patch flew onto the Cygnus and landed on the poop deck. Her short, choppy chestnut mane blew wildly around like her long tail. She wore a long, blue sleeved jacket that stopped short from her flank; enough to reveal her Cutie Mark, a skull with an eye-patch; a blade and a wing behind it.

A bunch of Bridluians soldiers appeared on the deck and surrounded the pegasi.

"Fledge Heart, wait for me!" Came another young mare's voice from above

This yellow pony wearing a leather dress was not a pegasi like they had expected, but rather a unicorn with an orange braided mane and tail. The yellow mare floated down using her levitation magic to guide her next to the young, blue pegasi. Her green eyes gazed over the enemies before her.

"You were going to take all the fun for yourself?! That's just not fair!"

"Don't worry Snitcher Snatch, I made sure you were here before we got started"

"Insolence scum! Surrender in the name of Bridlua!"

"To the hooves of you weaklings? I think not!"

"Now Snitcher, it's not nice to taunt others, even if they are weaker than you..."

"You will pay for your impertinence, filthy Air Pirates!"

"We're not just any Air Pirates, we're Blue Roans!"

Fledge Heart winked as she stated what they were.

A soldier slashed at Fledge Heart with their levitated yellow, Applejack sword, but she was quicker with her pink, Pinkie Pie wingblades, catching them before they met their mark. Using the other set of her blades, she stabbed the grunt in the foreleg, making them fall from the pain.

Snitcher Snatch used her own levitation magic to raise the enormous, green, Fluttershy boomerang from her back. She then used it to knock out a group of the soldiers. A unicorn ran from behind to stab her with a knife, but she threw her weapon. It missed the attacker, but it did startle them.

"You missed me!" he mocked

"It's a boomerang, you idiot! Do you know what they say about boomerangs? That if you throw them right..."

The giant green force hit the soldier's legs from out under him; the force knocking him out.

"They always return back."

. . .

"Fledge Heart! Snitcher Snatch! How many times have I told you to not board a ship without the rest of the crew?!" a burnt red pegasi with flaming red and yellow mane yelled at the young, reckless ponies

"We're sorry, dad..."

"Fledge, I told you, when we are out here, you refer to me as Captain!"

"Captain Fiery Heart, I tried stopping her, but she flew off before I could catch her!"

Fiery Heart looked at the yellow mare.

"I know this is as much of your fault as it is hers. You both rush in without ever thinking! Sometimes, you two need to use your heads!"

"Cap'n," a grey pegasi walked up, "we bettah hurrah fast, otherwise we migh' loose the Albatross!"

Fiery Heart sighed.

"You're right... crew, let's head out! You two!" he pointed a hoof at Fledge Heart and Snitcher Snatch, "go see what they were doing with that weird silver thing! And be careful!"

He turned his head around, and Snitcher Snatch pumped her hoof at the orders. Most of the Blue Roans went searching for loot, while the two young mares raced into the ship to find out what the strange object the Bridluians wanted.

. . .

"Damn Air Pirates think they can get me! HA! They'll never get the great Prissy Pride!"

A larger Bridluian soldier carried the mysterious stallion on his back. His legs were bound so that even if he awoke, he wouldn't be able to escape.

"You, follow me!"

She and her escort were about to move when suddenly a blue blur burst through the lower doors.

"GAH! They think they can grace ME with their presence! UGH!"

"Ah... if it isn't First Admiral Prissy Pride! To what do we owe the honors of having you in our territory?" Fledge Heart asked

"It is none of your business! It is Bridluian Empire business!"

"Well, you're in the Twilight Sparkle area, which is not the Applejack area! So we do have business to know!"

"Ugh, how annoying! Guards! Take out the trash!"

Her, the large unicorn and the unconscious stallion left while a more elite rank of soldiers stayed behind.

Fledge Heart noticed the hostage.

_Who was that pony? And why do they want him?_

But she didn't have much time to think; the new soldiers came at her and Snitcher Snatch before she could think anymore about him.

A soldier brought out a pistol, and began pointing it at Fledge Heart, but Snitcher Snatch threw her weapon right into the gun, and smashed it to pieces. On it's return, it knocked out the elite guard. Fledge was crippling the soldiers with slashes from her wing-blade, like their legs and sides. Neither gave a critical blow.

"How pathetic! You aren't even brave enough to kill others!" one of the remaining soldiers mocked

Snitcher Snatch whacked the pony hard with her boomerang, denting it enough that it took the wind out of him, and Fledge Heart stood over him, blades at his throat.

"I was taught that a Blue Roan pirate never takes a life unless it threatens theirs. I have never killed another pony, because that is the Blue Roan way!"

The soldier continued laughing until Snitcher Snatch hit him over the head with the hilt of his own sword.

"I was getting annoyed. Sorry."

"None taken. Now, let's follow that stuck up bitch!"

"Why? We're here to figure out why they wanted the silver thing."

"I think that navy blue stallion tied up with her is why. Why would they keep a pony, much less one that's bound, close to her?"

"I guess you have a point... but we have no idea where they went!"

"Easy. They went to the dock! She's gonna leave her crew while she runs home!"

"You honestly think she's that big of a coward?"

"She herself hasn't attacked us yet. And besides, her "status" deems her unfit to deal with ponies like us!"

"Alright, Fledge, you win! Let's go!"

They climbed up the second level and began searching in room that their own weren't in, though it didn't stop Snitcher Snatch from grabbing a few coins and trinkets as they searched.

The ship was huge! And maze-like! Every room looked almost no different from the next, and corridors leading in all kinds of directions!  
It was a miracle they found the Admiral in time!

Or at least in time to see her kill her own guard, pushed him out of the open dock, and into the clouds!

"I'll just tell them that my own lieutenant betrayed me and helped the Air Pirates onto the ship. That should cover up this mess!"

THE HORROR!

How could someone be so cruel to end another's life just to cover your own flank?!

"You... MONSTER!" Fledge Heart cried out

"How could you do that?!" Snitcher Snatch asked

"He was expendable, and I can't let others know Air Pirates boarded my ship so easily!" Prissy Pride replied, "Besides, I have a delivery to make."

She tried boarding the dingy, but Fledge Heart flew over her, and landed before her.

"How DARE you?!"

Prissy Pride took a few steps back.

"I guess I'll get to use my pet after all! Antonio!"

A rhino with massive metal horns built into it trudged out of a large door Prissy Pride had opened with her golden magic. It also had missiles and guns mounted into it. It gave a roar.

"Kill these worms!"

The cybernetic rhino charged at the young mares with speed faster than a beast of its size.

"If that think gets us, we're dead!" Snitcher Snatch stated

Fledge Heart did not panic, and flew over the brute. Prissy Pride tried running to the dingy again, but Snitcher Snatch used a knock out spell to stop her. She then turned and threw her boomerang so that its return would make a blow twice as hard to deal more damage to its armor. But it only dented ir, and it did not slow down.

"It is really a rhino?" Snitcher Snatch asked

"If it was, it isn't now. It's actually pretty sad..."

The creature charged at them, and they jumped or flew out of its way.

"I think we should put it down! It doesn't even have freedom anymore!"

"As much as I hate to admit it, I think you're right..."

It slammed into a wall, and took chunks of it with ease.

"But boy, is it sure strong! What are we gonna do, Fledge?"

It charged again. On its backside looked like a set of controls and buttons.

"There! Hit that, Snitcher!"

She took aim, and waited till she had a clear shot. It charged a third time, and they jumped out of the way once more. This opening was enough for her to make the shot.

But it bounced off like nothing had hit it.

"W-what?!"

Fledge Heart leaned and flew up, waited for the creature to charge again, and slashed at the controls with her wing-blade. Sparks flew everywhere, as well as popping noises and the smell of burning flesh and oil. Enough sparks were made that Antonio burst into flames, and then exploded. Scraps of metal and scorched flesh flew out the open dock. Only a black scorch mark where the thing had been was all that was left.

But the Admiral had woken up from the explosion and had taken a different dingy than the one she had been trying for. It skirted against the ship and eventually flew out the open door.

"This isn't the last you'll hear from me, Air Pirate scum!" she threatened

But no one took note of the threat. The two mares turned their attention to the dingy Prissy Pride had previously tried for. Inside was the navy blue stallion. His appearance was unlike anything the two had ever seen.

"Fledge Heart! Snitcher Snatch! There you two are! Where were you?!"

It was Captain Fiery Heart and a handful of crew members.

"We were following Admiral Prissy Pride because we saw her taking this stallion away!" Snitcher Snatch reported

Fiery Heart observed the unconscious pony.

"Now I've never seen any pony like that before, much less his attire! You!" the captain pointed at one of his earth pony crew members, "Take that stallion with us! He might know what the Bridluian Empire wants."

Snitcher Snatch lifted the mysterious stallion onto the lime green earth pony's back.

"Don't you think he's kind of cute, Fledge?" Snitcher Snatch whispered to Fledge Heart on the way back to the Albatross

She blushed. At least she wasn't the only one...


End file.
